Return To Mortis
by Ahsoka-Tano-Padawan
Summary: Ahsoka, Anakin and Obi-Wan return to Mortis. But with the Force wielders dead and tension rising between Ahsoka and Anakin, how will they fair out?  No language, or anything bad.
1. Chapter 1

__**Okay. After a month, I have about twelve-thousand words of this story. I will most likely update this pretty fast. I haven't forgotten _any_ of my stories, but this was for my NaNo. ;)  
><strong>

_**Return to Mortis**_

Chapter One: Worries

Ahsoka Tano felt cold air brush against her cheek as she lay in her quarters. There was a light tap on her arm, one chilling to the bone. A voice spoke to her, "Ahsoka," It had eerie tint making her open her sleepy eyes.

She couldn't begin to describe what she saw. The Daughter, one of the three Force wielders from Mortis, was standing next to her, translucent and glowing. She whispered to Ahsoka again, "Ahsoka,"

Ahsoka couldn't move, frightened to even breathe, all movement she was capable of eluding her. The Daughter was dead, right? Killed by her brother, her Master had told her. She simply watched in childish horror as the ghostly form blew away.

It took her several long minutes to come out of her shocked state and actually begin to think about what she had seen. _Was that really the Daughter? _Ahsoka asked her self. _Why was she here? Why was she even _alive? She mentally slapped herself._ The Daughter was transparent!_

She fumbled out of her cot and ran out her door. Unfortunately, Captain Rex was standing in the doorway, causing her to run directly into him.

Ahsoka gently rubbed her forehead. "Sorry, Rex," She said. "I didn't see you there." She looked up at him with curiosity.

"General Skywalker wants to see you," Rex relayed, standing at attention with his helmet in arm. "Immediately."

"I was just about to go see him myself." Ahsoka stated, walking past Rex. Rex tried not to show his confusion while following her, but it was obvious he was puzzled. "If you're going to to ask," She sighed, "I really _don't_ want to talk about it."

Rex nodded, knowing it wasn't up for conversation. It didn't make much sense, since they hadn't been in any depressing battles lately, but he imagined there was a reason, despite how odd the situation was.

Soon, the two were on the bridge, which was filled with busy clones running about. Anakin Skywalker stood in the middle of the large room, hunched over a holoprojector, his eyes red and weary. He seemed troubled by something.

"Master," Ahsoka greeted him, holding a question behind her words. Truthfully, she wondered if she should tell him.

"Yeah, Snips?" Anakin replied, not pulling his eyes away from the blue images. He was apparently concentrating.

Ahsoka rubbed her arm nervously and asked, "Do you remember the Daughter?"

Anakin froze for a second, pausing in his memories and wondering why his Padawan would be asking such things. "Yeah, I remember her, she's pretty hard to forget." He said finally, seeming a tad far away.

Ahsoka figured it would do best to get it over with. "Do... you think it's possible she's... alive?"

He stopped what he was doing and looked at the Togruta girl. "No, I don't. Why?"

"I-It's nothing." She started to walk away, but Anakin grabbed her arm.

"It's something. You brought it up, now tell me, why were you inquiring about the daughter?"

"I would rather not talk about it." Ahsoka said. She didn't meet Anakin's eyes.

"Tell me, or you can spend the few hours in your quarters!" Anakin erupted suddenly, drawing everyone's attention.

"I would prefer to stay in my room." Ahsoka replied, pulling her arm away from his tight grasp. She ran off into the hallway, holding back tears from all that had just happened.

"Do you want me to go talk to her, General?" Rex asked.

Anakin sighed, feeling regretful. "No. She needs some time to cool down. But if she tells you anything, report to me."

Rex reluctantly nodded. He knew Ahsoka trusted him with things she had never told Anakin, but he didn't want to tell him about them. "Yes, sir."

* * *

><p>Ahsoka swallowed hard and forced the tears to stay, she didn't want to be a crying Padawan, she wanted to be a brave Commander. But how could she do that with Anakin pressuring her about her question. Why had she mentioned it? It would have been easy enough to leave it and never think about it again.<p>

She felt extremely drained. Sleepily, she put her head on the pillow of her cot. It seemed hours before she was pulled into sleeps embrace, but only moments had passed.

_She was on Mortis again, the wind flying by her at a dizzying speed. Her arms ached from the Son's grip and she was sure she would fall. Her heart beat fast enough to power a generator._

_Everything went so fast, she soon found her self being thrown to onto a platform outside of a large tower. "Why did you take me?" Ahsoka demanded, laying on her stomach._

_"Because he won't leave without you," The Son said, sounding pleased. He was back in his Human form._

_"I got that. Why did you take me? You could have easily taken Anakin. That's who you really want, isn't it?" Ahsoka said, more of a statement, than a question._

_"He is the Chosen One," Replied the son. "Of course I want him. We are destined to rule the universe."_

_"He will never turn!" Ahsoka screamed._

_The Son grabbed her by the neck, nearly strangling her. "He will when his Apprentice is at risk." She fought his grip, but he brought her into the building and hung her in shackles._

Ahsoka awoke with a start, sweaty and breathing hard. _I haven't thought about that in weeks, _She recalled. _Why am I thinking about it now? Maybe there's_ _more to this._

Her comlink beeped, startling her further. "Yes?" She hadn't intended for it to come out so sickly, but it had.

"Ahsoka, it's time for the mission briefing," Anakin replied through the comlink.

"Okay, Master," Ahsoka replied, getting up and heading towards the door. She quickly made her way up to the bridge once more.

Obi-Wan Kenobi, Yoda and Mace Windu flickered into holograms as she took her place beside Anakin, hoping this would not be another insane suicide mission. _I bet it'll be another near-death experience._

"Skywalker, you and your Padawan are to... investigate a matter of extreme importance." Mace said, looking from Obi-Wan to Anakin and back.

"I assume you remember the... events of Mortis..." Obi-Wan said.

Anakin and Ahsoka's eyes grew wide. This was going to be a bad briefing. "How could I forget..." Anakin mumbled.

"We've discovered a small distress signal in one of the Republic's rarely used sectors," Obi-Wan began. "Apparently, it's the same distress signal that was sent out when we went to Mortis, but no one sees a cause—."

"So Ahsoka and I are going to investigate." Anakin finished. Obi-Wan nodded.

Yoda turned to Anakin. "Find out, you must, why this distress signal we are getting." He said.

"Yes, Master Yoda," Anakin bowed, Ahsoka following his movement.

"I'll be joining you shortly," Obi-Wan added.

"Of course," Anakin said, smiling. "We can't go back to Mortis without you." His words were tinted sarcastically.

The holograms disappeared and Anakin looked at Ahsoka. "We're almost to rendezvous point now," He informed her. "Now would be the time to explain why you were talking about the Daughter..."

Ahsoka nodded slowly and sighed. "I thought I heard someone calling my name and then touch my arm, so I opened my eyes. I thought she was in my room, but after I opened my eyes, she vanished." She explained, finally giving in.

Anakin thought his mind was about to explode. "You _saw_ the Daughter?"

"Yes," Ahsoka answered. "That's all... She didn't really say anything..."

Anakin only gave her a shocked expression, while contacting Rex. "Rex, we need you up here. We'll be out of hyperspace soon."

Rex's reply came out of the comm. "Yes, sir,"

Ahsoka stared into the blue and black streaks, hypnotizing in their flying fashion; shooting by her.

* * *

><p>The Jedi Cruiser jolted as it came out of hyperspace, almost causing Ahsoka to lose her balance.<p>

Rex came up behind them. "Sir," He stood at attention.

"Rex, go prep the _Twilight_," Anakin ordered him. "Ahsoka, Obi-Wan and I will be there soon."

_I was just down there_! Rex thought to himself, but obeyed Anakin's command and left for the ship's hanger.

Obi-Wan's cruiser entered the system.

"Prepare for docking." Anakin said as the ship grew closer, his voice stern.

"Is Rex coming with us this time?" Ahsoka asked, running a hand along her main lightsaber.

"Possibly," Anakin replied, heading toward the docking bay. He questioned his reply for a moment, but then agreed with it. _Rex may not want to come._ Although, he knew Rex would have liked to know what they had been talking about when they came back.

Obi-Wan stepped onto the metal flooring of the cruiser with a thump. "Anakin, I assume you've prepped a ship?" _That's the one thing he's good at,_ he thought.

"Of course, my old Master," Anakin answered, smiling slightly.

They walked quickly to the hanger, Ahsoka concerned about what they were about to do. _This could be a Separatist trap,_ she told her self, _or we could be returning to Mortis... or it could just be a false alarm; a restful distraction from the war. _She quickly forced the thought away. _It's not even _restful_. Not since... _She battled to keep the image of the Daughter out of her mind.

"Ready to go, Snips?" Anakin asked the Padawan standing awkwardly in the middle of the room, lost deep in thought.

Ahsoka snapped back to reality and got into the _Twilight_, silently worrying about what was to come.

**Chapter one isn't _that_ interesting, but it'll get better. This was originally for NaNo. I _will_ return to my other stories, but I have a few people saying I should finish this first.**

_**Please review!**_


	2. Chapter 2

**So, you probably hate me now... sorry, holidays and computer crashes and then having to re-write some of this story I wrote. Not a good thing. Well, enjoy!**

_**Return to Mortis**_

Chapter Two:

The _Twilight_ drifted into space, smooth as the metal floors on the Jedi Cruiser they had just left. Ahsoka sat in the co-pilot seat, pressing buttons in a precise order.

"The signal originated from that moon," Obi-Wan said, pointing to a gray sphere in the black.

"_On _it, or behind it?" Ahsoka asked thoughtfully.

"Behind it, we believe," Obi-Wan answered.

Anakin pushed the controls forward and the freighter flew toward the moon. The Force grew stronger for a second, before depleting just as quickly.

"Did you feel that?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Yeah, I felt it. And I don't like it," Anakin stated. "It's too much like last time."

"I don't see anything out of the ordinary..." Obi-Wan commented, turning to look at Ahsoka as she walked to the corner of the ship.

"Neither do I," Ahsoka admitted, looking at the data screen in the corner.

"Uh, I do," Anakin announced. "Look!" A large black circle, different from the space black, spun in space, blue and purple streaks inside of it.

"What is_ that_?" Rex sounded breathless and was staring out the front of the ship.

"It's either a Wormhole or black hole!" Anakin yelled, turning the _Twilight_ around. "I don't want to find out!" It stalled and was drawn into the hole. "Okay, I take back my earlier statement. This isn't a _thing_ like last time!"

Ahsoka began floating in mid air. "Artificial gravity's off!" She reported, grabbing her chair to keep herself on the ground.

"Hold on tight!" Anakin yell, although Obi-Wan was already gripping his chair and Rex was strapped in.

The lights flickered. "Lights are failing!" Ahsoka said as she began to become woozy. This was not the kind of ride she wanted to be on. The first trip was better.

A darkness took over them.

No voices, no sound, no breathing.

Ahsoka stirred groggily awake, head still spinning. "Ooh..." She moaned, looking around. _Where am I?_ She questioned herself.

_"Here."_ A voice in her mind told her.

"Wha—?" She was shushed in her mind by the voice before she could finish.

Ahsoka turned around to see Anakin out cold, head on the dash board, Obi-Wan, too. She stood up and walked over to them. Placing a hand on Anakin's head, she used the Force to check their injuries. Luckily, none were life threatening. She checked Obi-Wan next, fine as well.

Ahsoka went to Rex and removed his helmet, touching his forehead like the others. A little bruised, but that would common. She still had a bruise from the _last time _she flew with Anakin.

A sudden realization came to her. She could see. There was light. Looking at the cockpit window, she gasped a word that brought her fear, "Mortis,"

Anakin mumbled something about Ahsoka going back to sleep, before suddenly realizing what she had said. His blue eyes shot open and he sat up quickly, letting out a gasp himself.

"Anakin, it was just a dream, go back to bed..." Obi-Wan grumbled in his sleep.

Ahsoka and Anakin looked at one another. Anakin wished he could stomp on Obi-Wan's foot and laugh, but that might cause some fight.

"Master Obi-Wan," Ahsoka whispered softly, "Anakin was just made your Padawan again."

Obi-Wan sat up with a start and looked around, breathing a sigh of relief. "I had the most peculiar dream,"

Ahsoka gave an amused smile and went to wake up Rex. "Rex, wake up." She said, laughing a little. It was odd that he would be the last to wake up. Wouldn't he be the one Anakin would send to shake her out her sleep? There had only been one time she got away with sleeping in, when she threatened Rex in her sleep.

"I'm awake, sir," He replied, eyes opening and sitting up strait. He unclasped his seat strap and stoop up. "Where are we?"

Ahsoka bent down and picked up her lightsaber that must of fallen during their trip. "Mortis."

Rex looked blankly for a moment.

Obi-Wan looked out at Mortis. The once blue skies of day, were grey and the green grass had died and turned to dust that was scattered along the ground. The floating islands were on the ground. But the Force still ran through the planet just as before and there was still light on the planet.

"Without one of them, the planet's dying." Anakin stated. "Is it still breathable?" If the planet was dying, so was the air.

Ahsoka checked the data computer. "I think so," She answered. "But the oxygen levels _are_ low, so I wouldn't suggest lots of running or advanced moves." _I would suggest a oxygen mask,_ She thought.

Anakin pressed the power button on the _Twilight_. "The ships fine and can power up, but it won't move." He said. This had happened the last time they were on Mortis.

"Well, I think I'm going to have a look around," Before Anakin could object, she was running down the now open ramp.

The cold wind brushed against her skin, sending shivers down her spine. It was cold on Mortis now. _Where is the Father's Monastery? _She wondered looking about. It was hard to see over the chunks of earth, but surely she would be able to see it. _Wait, the Monastery exploded before we left. _She went but up the ramp.

"How is it?" Anakin questioned.

"Cold." Ahsoka reported calmly. "I'm taking an oxygen mask with us." She reached in the supplies and pulled out an object. _This may come in handy later_.

Rex, Obi-Wan and Anakin followed her out. The freezing air met them, biting at their noses and cheeks.

Anakin shivered. "We'll have to make due," He looked around.

"The cave?" Obi-Wan suggested.

Ahsoka looked toward the cliff, the cave opening was partially blocked, but the stone looked small enough to move. "I think we can get inside." She agreed.

Anakin and Ahsoka gathered the Force and used it to move the slab. Entering the cave, they noticed the crystals still glowed, but fainter than before, as if their source of energy was running out.

Obi-Wan was surprised to see the firewood from their last visit still there. _No one ever touched it, _he thought, _because there was no one to touch it._

Ahsoka picked up two sticks. _Now would be a good time for lightening to strike._ A bright light flashed just outside of the cave entrance, followed by a tremindous boom. _better be careful what I think!_ She rubbed the two sticks together and made a flame, which she kindled with the Force, protecting it from the wind and making it warmer.

The light and heat gave comfort to Anakin, knowing they would be warm. "Good job, Ahsoka," He smiled. His faith in his Padawan would be called overrated by some, but he knew it was just in her.

Ahsoka grinned and leaned back on her hands, relaxing in the fire's glow. It felt weird to be back here, inside the cave. She remembered her last dream here and she was still a bit confused about what her older self had to do what had happened.

Rex pulled something out of his ration pack and knawled on it. It was tasteless, white and awfully hard. He sat down not too far from Ahsoka and tossed a small piece into the fire, causing sparks to fly into the air. The flames licked the air, red embers hot as they appeared.

Ahsoka press a cold finger to the middle of her forehead in thought, closing her blue eyes. The wind whistled loudly in her ears, but she couldn't hear it. The Force flowed through her like her own blood. She opened her eyes. Everything looked different, the walls blue and transparent, the fire silver and moving slowly. She, herself, was fire red, from her montrals to her toes.

"Ahsoka," Anakin called, watching her eyes go shockingly red.

Ahsoka felt the power of the Force, intoxicating so. Why did she hold back on it?

_You're more powerful than your Master, _whispered an evil voice in her head. She recognized it, but couldn't place it.

"Ahsoka!" Anakin repeated.

Ahsoka looked over at him, before her eyes went back to blue. "Master?"

"What's wrong?" Anakin's curiosity couldn't be dampened.

"Nothing, just thinking." Ahsoka lied. Truthfully, she didn't know what had just happened. She just felt so much power, she lost herself for a second.

Anakin nodded, not sure if he believed her. "It's getting late," He said, "We should get some rest for tomorrow."

Ahsoka simple laid down and closed her eyes, ignoring the short conversation between Anakin and Obi-Wan.

_Why have you ignored my warning?_

Ahsoka opened her eyes to the voice. "Are you―"

The older version of herself stood a few feet away from her. "Have you forgotten my warning?"

"No, I just don't _believe _Anakin is a bad Master!" Ahsoka stated. She didn't think Anakin was capable of killing anyone unjustly, but the thought nagged at the back of her mind, like a reoccurring head ache.

"I can't force you," Said the older Ahsoka. "I am but your future, not your past."

The younger raised the white mark over her right eye up. "And...?"

"I will warn you this," Said the older, raising the flames of the fire. "Your days of Padawanship under him are numbered, either way!" A panicked look crossed her face before the flames engulfed her.

A sweaty Ahsoka opened her eyes to Rex shaking her shoulder. She let out a sigh of relief. "Thanks, Rex, I needed that."

Rex offered her a ration pack as he sat beside her. "You alright?"

She sat up and took the food. "I don't know. It's the second time that's happened, both here."

"I don't know that much about dreams, or Jedi religion, for that matter." Rex replied, keeping his voice low, as not to wake Anakin or Obi-Wan.

"Dreams, when your a Jedi, are sometimes visions. Images, places or things happening in your future and sometimes, your older self talking to you," Ahsoka explained, looking a little sad to explain it. "It's very complicated. Only Force-sensitives are known to be able to see the future."

"Uh, if it's half as complicated as it sounds, even if I was Force-sensitive, I'd never be able to do it." Rex replied, smiling slightly.

"I'd never wish this "gift" upon anyone," Looked discussed by her power to see the future. "It's almost horrible to have. The late night you wake up in a cold sweat, unable to go back to sleep because of what you saw, or there's no one to talk to. It's terrible."

Ahsoka stood up. "But don't worry, you won't ever have that problem." She started toward the entrance.

"Where are you going?" Asked Rex, already concerned enough.

"If I want sleep I have to face whatever's out there," Ahsoka turned her head to look at him. "There is something here we don't know about."

"You can't go alone," Rex insisted, standing up and walking to her. "Not only would the General kill me, but it's not safe." He place a hand on her shoulder.

"Thanks," She replied. Rex would never leave her like that, he was her friend. The two exited the cave, leaving Anakin and Obi-Wan alone. in the cold, dark night. Ahsoka knew full well her Master would be very angry, but she had to do it. And it was too late to turn back.

Ahsoka felt rain pour in her head. "I forgot to mention the bad storms here," She yelled to him, over the roaring wind, while dodging lightening. _This could be bad._ She stopped for breath under a partially destroyed cliff. "We're heading up that mountain."

"We might be able to reach to top by morning," Rex panted. "If we don't get struck by lightening first." He half wondered if she was trying to get him killed, but he knew better.

In a blur, the two dashed across the land between them and the mountain, nearly getting hit several times, before stopping under a stone arch. The wind sped up, the lightening becoming more frequent and the rain came down in larger drops.

"I think we're going to make it," Ahsoka muttered in amazement.

"I don't know, maybe we should stay here." He suggested. He knew Ahsoka wanted to get going, but that was crazy _and _suicidal.

"There's another cave over there," Ahsoka pointed out, "That would be safer." She shot forward.

"Ahsoka!" Rex tried to stop her, but a powerful lightening strike hit the ground beside her, causing her to fly into the mountain wall. She got up and stumbled into the nearby cave. Rex ran after her, barely avoiding getting thrown himself.

Ahsoka moved her hand across her forehead and looked at it. It was covered in blood, which was also beginning to drip down her face.

Rex tripped into cavern, gasping for air. "Are... you.. okay?" he asked between heaving breaths.

"No," Ahsoka showed him the blood that was now on both hands. "It it bad?"

Rex walked up to her and looked at her head. There was a large cut running from one side of her forehead to the other. "It... could be a lot worse." He pulled out a medpac, administered an injection to her neck and put a bacta patch over her wound.

"Thanks," She said, a little dizzy.

"Don't mention it," Rex took his helmet off and stuck it out underneath the rain for a minute, then brought it back to Ahsoka. "Let's get that blood off of you. When the General catches up, I don't want him to think it's any worse then it actually is."

Ahsoka laughed slightly and used some water to wash off the blood on her hands while Rex carefully washed around her injury.

He dumped out the remainder of the water and set his helmet beside him to dry. "Get some rest," He told her.

"Is that an order?" Ahsoka joked, laughing.

Rex gave her a small smile. "Yes."

Ahsoka laid back and turned over on her side, and was soon pulled into sleep's embrace.

**I hope that seemed good. I love where this is going and I'm the writer. :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay, PLEASE don't kill me... I'm entering a singing competition and I've been working on that. *Silent stares* Unfortunately, I'm currently dealing with a sore thoat, so I have some time to update! Yay! I hope everything's spelled correctly... I can't find the spell check on my computer. Um, also, this chapter was written in November... Heh, I've greatly improved, I believe... So...**

_Return to Mortis_

Anakin stirred to the chill of wind blowing on him. It was morning now. He looked over and jumped up. "Ahsoka and Rex are gone!"

Obi-Wan, who was sleeping uncomfortably on a rock, sat up. "Maybe their looking for something to eat, Anakin," Obi-Wan said, annoyed by Anakin's worry.

"But what if they were taken?" Anakin protested.

"By whom? There's no one else here!" Obi-Wan said, looking at the ashes of the fire.

"What about the Daughter, the Son and the Father?" Anakin asked. He knew they were dead, but Ahsoka _had_ seen the daughter.

"They all _died_," Obi-Wan insisted. "We saw each one. The Daughter was murdered, you killed the Son and the Father killed himself."

"True, but Ahsoka saw the Daughter in her quarters," Anakin told Obi-Wan. "I know it doesn't seem possible, but―" He stopped short. He had no point and no proof. He sighed an hung his head, disappointed in himself.

"Where ever they are, their fine." Obi-Wan assured him.

"I just can't seem to realize that." Anakin admitted. He knew Rex would be fine, but Ahsoka was different. Despite having more experience then when he met her, she was still young and could make a few _reckless _decisions_._ She had gained his trust in battle, but this was different; they were on a planet that had nearly killed them all the last time they were on it and now it was dying.

"If you're going to worry so much, just use the comlink," Obi-Wan stood up and stretched..

The thought hadn't crossed Anakin's mind, that was clear. He pressed a button on his wrist and spoke into the comm, "Ahsoka, Rex, Can you hear me?"

* * *

><p>Ahsoka heard Anakin's voice and pressed the comm, trying to ignore her massive headache. "Master?" She mumbled. She sounded somewhat weak.<p>

"Are you okay?" Anakin's voice sounded fuzzy.

"Uh, something like that," She replied, rubbing her head.

"Is Rex with you?" Anakin wanted to make sure his Captain hadn't wondered off.

"Yes, Master." She confirmed. "At least, he's here _somewhere_."

"Good. Now, where _is_ Here?" Anakin thought aloud.

"I can't say for sure," Ahsoka sat up. "I hit my head and it's all a little blurry." She confessed. She waited for the worried reply, hearing a staining noise in the background. "Master?"

"Alright, Snips," Anakin's voice was on the brink of wanting to shout. "We'll be there soon."

"Rex and I will keep moving." Ahsoka stated, getting up fully and hanging up. "Rex?" She walked outside. "_Rex?_"

Rex climbed down from a large boulder. "It's safe enough to climb, but not very steady. We'll have to be careful."

Ahsoka nodded and leaped up the the first rock, clenching the stone tight. _This is crazy, _She thought. _Whatevers on this planet is more powerful than me, and I'm trying to face it?_

She scaled the wall, going quickly up it, Rex close behind.

* * *

><p>Ahsoka pulled herself over the last edge, taking heaving breaths. It had taken them over four hours to get to the top. She collapsed to the ground as Rex put his hand on the edge of the cliff.<p>

"We're... almost... there..." She panted. _What was I thinking?_

"G-good." Rex could barely get the words out of his mouth.

Ahsoka turned her body over and gasped. The monastery was in ruins, blown up by the explosion that had been created by the crystal that once hung over the building proudly. The ground around them was burnt to a crisp.

The Force sent a wave of warning toward the Togruta Padawan.

Ahsoka closed her eyes, sliding into an uncontrolled vision.

_The dry air around her, choked her as she stepped into what remained of the monastery. She looked down in horror. Two mutilated bodies laid there. Insane crying echoed off the walls and a shivering Togruta girl holding a blood-stained lightsaber hilt stared wide eyed at the cut up corpses. Her own body was covered in blood as well, her eyes blood shot. The gore of the scene made Ahsoka's stomach churn. The other Togruta, looking much like Ahsoka herself, gave a maddening, chilling laugh. "Where are you?" She cackled evilly, sounding more than crazy. A blue lightsaber suddenly drove up through her chest. She dropped to the floor, shock on her face, the wet red liquid on her checks spilling onto the floor. A man with a hood raised in the dark stood a step behind the girl's form. "I'm sorry, Ahsoka," He said, his crying heard in his voice. "But you... went..." His voice faded._

"Ahsoka, snap out of it!" Rex yelled in her face. She had apparently been screaming, but stopped now.

"I-I..." Tears rolled down Ahsoka's cheeks. "I'm sorry..." She was shameful.

"What happened?"

"I can't say." Ahsoka looked away.

Rex nodded and offered a hand to her. She took it and he pulled her to her feet. "Let's go."

Ahsoka forced herself to move along, even as the vision replayed through her head. _Why am I seeing such horrible things? _She questioned herself. _It's not normal for a Jedi Padawan, and I don't even have the gift! Mortis must bring out a deep Force connection._

The dark, broken walls of the structure creaked eerily and Ahsoka could still hear the laugh of her insane self. Her face contorted in an odd expression.

"You alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine."

The two kept heading forward. "Some thing's not right," Ahsoka stated, looking around. There was a difference in the Force, vibrating and shimmering in a frightening way. "I just can't place it."

"I don't suppose there's a manual for that thing?" Rex joked, trying to lighten her mood.

"Nope." Ahsoka replied seriously. She knew what Rex was trying to do, but with the levels of her insanity on the line, she'd rather not joke.

Rex placed a hand on a glowing crystal at one side of the wall. It snapped off of where it sat, upsetting the delicate balance of the shrapnel.

"Watch out!" Ahsoka yelled, jumping and knocking Rex out of the way just in time. "That was close."

"Thanks," Rex said, still holding the crystal.

Ahsoka stood up. "Can I see that?"

Rex place it in her palm, getting to his feet.

"This is a power crystal," Ahsoka recalled her Jedi studies thoughtfully. "It's used in lightsabers to enhance fighting abilities, Force powers and such. Each one varies, but I can't tell what this one does." She looked it over thoroughly then looked at Rex. "Can I keep this?"

"If it's Jedi related, I don't see any reason for me to keep it," Rex shrugged.

Ahsoka smiled. A true smile, vision temporarily forgotten. "What I don't understand is, what's it doing here?"

"I wouldn't know." Rex adjusted his helmet.

"Maybe I should teach you Jedi religion, so you can give me some sort of answer." Ahsoka joked, laughing. Her cheeriness filling the walls so, Rex expected the whole place to light up. "_Jurir a jetii'kad darasuum._" She recited from a text she had read.

"Mando'a?" Rex seemed surprised when Ahsoka nodded.

"Some Jedi did write in Mando'a," Ahsoka explained. "It's just interesting considering Mandalore's history with the Jedi."

"Your starting to sound like history they taught me on Kamino," Rex chuckled.

The Padawan shot him a laughing, but warning look. "I don't like it when I get left out of battles for studying, so I'm not to fond of history. Of course, they're was once it turned out to be a good thing. In the end, I got shot. I thought Anakin was going to explode when he saw me and Padmé with arm injuries!" She suddenly remembered the visions. "That was the first time I had a vision."

"I don't know a lot about visions, other than what you've told me, but I'm sure they'll get better in time." Rex assured her.

"Do you sleep in the room next to Anakin?" Ahsoka held a hint of sadness. "There are times I hear him _yell_ in his sleep. I don't dare ask him what his dreams are about."

Rex wanted to attempt sympathy, but as a clone, he wouldn't do well.

Ahsoka reached behind her head and ran her fingers against her Padawan braid. It was so small, it could break easily, yet it withstood so much.

_Ahsoka pulled her lightsabers off her belt and they shattered in her hands. "What?" She gently tapped another Togruta on the shoulder and she splintered like broken glass. She gasped, touching her face. She felt a thousand swords cut clean through her body, although they weren't there. She fell to the ground._

"I'm a monster," She mumbled without any knowledge of what she was saying.

Rex looked at her glazed over eyes. "Ahsoka?"

The floor lurched and she was jerked out of it. "What's happening?" She asked.

"I don't know." Rex struggled to keep his balance.

Ahsoka used the Force to jump upward onto a bar a little ways above her head. She turned upside down, legs holding on, and grabbed Rex's arm. The floor jerked out from under him and Ahsoka's grip tightened. He looked up at her. Her face was red and sweat was falling down her concentrated face. Ahsoka's hands started to slip. "Find... something to... grab!" She said voice strained.

"We're in the middle of a large room," Rex said, eyes searching relentlessly. "There's nothing to grab."

The bar bent with the weight and Ahsoka's legs started to lose their place.

"Just let go of me." Rex told her.

"No! There's got to be another way out of this!" Ahsoka insisted, knowing what Anakin would say. The pole bent further, threatening to break. She spotted a ledge. "Look! Over there! Maybe if I swing you, you can reach the ledge!" She rocked herself back and forth, getting Rex closer.

"Now!" Rex shouted. Ahsoka let go. He flew and landed safely on the edge.

She breathed a sigh of relief as things went silent. That, to her, was a good sign.

**A REAL cliff hanger! ;) Well, stuff like those visions are about as bad as it will get. ;) And I'm sorry this is short and took so long... So.. see you after the competition or when I post a new chapter.  
>C<strong>**iao!**


End file.
